


Gone Again

by Janatee



Series: Barneswald [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clara Echo, Connie!Clara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She’d already lost him once…<br/>'I could have saved him,' Steve said, 'I’m sorry.'<br/>Connie took a shaky breath, and sat down next to him. This can’t be happening, she thought, Not again."</p><p>Losing Bucky the once was bad enough, but it’s the second time that breaks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by chekov-in-the-tardis and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

Connie looked up from her medicine sorting at the nurses whispering nervously in the corner. She could just catch quick phrases: “Too bad,” “captured,” and “Nazi base.” When she heard “The 107th,” her hand flew to her mouth. She ran to the group

“What happened to the 107th?” she demanded.

“Captured, nearly all of them,” said an older nurse, “A shame, too. Some of the nicest young men I’ve treated.”

“What’s going to happen to them?” Connie said.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look.

“It they are where we think they are, dearie, they won’t be coming back.”

 

Connie started hyperventilating. _No,_ she thought, _I have to stay calm._ She walked carefully down the hall, keeping her countenance until she ducked out of sight into a closet. She burst into sobs, and slid down the wall to the floor, her head in her hands. Her Bucky. _Gone._ She’d never see his quirk of a smile again, never laugh with him.

 

 _What are they doing to him?_ she wondered. The nurse’s words had sounded ominous, and she’d heard the terrible things the Nazis did. They haunted her nightmares for weeks.

 

***

 

 “Come on! They’re outside; hurry!”

Nancy pulled on Connie’s arm.

“What are you doing? I have to finish bandaging him,” she replied crossly, “Cut it out!”

“They’re back, Connie!”

“You’re not making sense,” Connie said, “Who’s back?”

“Just follow me,” Nancy replied.

Connie rolled her eyes and did as Nancy said.

There was a group of cheering people outside as a crowd of soldiers walked in.

“Isn’t that the Mr. America guy?” asked Connie, “What’s he doing here?”

“It’s _Captain_ America,” replied Nancy.

“Well, pardon me,” said Connie, sarcastically.

 

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” shouted a man. Wait, was that-

A swarm of people rushed in, cheering.

Wow,” said Nancy, “Who would-”

Connie was already taking off into a run, pushing past the crowd.

“Bucky!” she called, but her voice was drowned out, “Bucky!”

She fought her way to the front, and there he was.

 

“Connie?” he said. _Oh my stars._ She hugged him tightly, nearly tackling him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry again.

“Bucky, I-”

“Shhh,” he said, “Shhh, I’m back. Steve saved me. Everything is okay.”

***

 

“Connie,” said a voice. She whipped around. It was Steve. His shoulders were hunched, and he struggled to look her in the eye. 

“What’s wrong?” she said.

“Is it that obvious?”

She gave him a look.

“I know when you’re not okay,” she said, “Now sit down. Tell me what happened.”

“I’m sorry,” he choked, sitting in a chair, “It was my fault. I-it-there was a mission and…”

He hung his head, unable to say more.

“Hey, I’m sorry. It’s okay if you can’t tell, me that’s-

“Bucky’s dead.”

 

She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She’d already lost him once…

“I could have saved him,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

Connie took a shaky breath, and sat down next to him. _This can’t be happening,_ she thought, _Not again._ He put his arm around her, and she started to cry.

“I know,” he said, “I’m not sure what I’m going to do without him either.”

“You already brought him back once already,” she said between sobs, “Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

“I can’t promise you that.”

She cried with Steve for the rest of the night, but the burden didn’t leave her heart for a long, long time.   


End file.
